Decisions Of The Enchanted Heart
by Soundscaqe
Summary: Noriko is given a chance to return to her world, but at the cost of her memories. Is she willing to leave Izark behind and Live on?
1. Chapter 1

---

The Sun peaked over the mountains far off. It spreads it's light through the land below, and upon a small village. There, in that small little town, something big is about to happen. The simple townfolk are now awakening, beginning their day to day routine, and among the innocent villagers dwelled two certain individuals who's fate connect to each other. Streets were currently being filled with busy workers, playful children, and Nosy gossips. Everyone going about their buisness, ignorant to the fact that the world may be destroyed at any moment. Rumor has it that the Awakening had been spotted near the town, some were suspcious, some were paranoid. One thing was certain, something bad was coming, and it was coming fast.

-

"Izark?" whispered Noriko, shaking Izark slightly.

Noriko shook him again, he still did not awake, She shook him once more, but he didn't move. Noriko sighed._ I wonder if something's wrong with Izark? He's probably sick again, He has been kinda pale the last few days! Or maybe he's just tired from all the running and fighting we've doing, I guess I should probably let him sleep, but..._ Noriko looked around the room she was in. She stood and walked over to the window, and peered out the window. Down in the entrance of the hotel, was a group of men gathering. Several had the meanest expression on there faces, two men were arguing with the hotel owner. _Those men, they must be coming for us, we have to get out of here before they reach us! But Izark, He needs to rest! I can't wake him! Oh boy! This is a problem..._ Noriko paced around the room. Back and forth she walked, she nervously began to bite her nails. Noriko looked out the window again, and then contiuned to pace around the room, attempting to conjure up a plan. She repeated this a few times, pace, look out window, pace, look out window.

"Noriko?" Noriko looked behind her to see Izark awake. He was sitting in bed, staring at her curiously. "What's wrong?" Noriko pointed a finger at the window. Izark strode over to the window and looked out. "We have to go," He said after a few moments. He walked away from the window, began to put his clothes and other items into his bag. Noriko took one last look out the window, she saw more people gathering, the two men who were arguing with the hotel owner now held pitchforks, and were yelling at him. Noriko looked at Izark who looked ready to leave, tied his cloth headband over his forehead.

"Izark? Are you okay?" Noriko said grabbing her bag and walking toward him.

"I'm fine, now hurry before they get to us," Izark replied, they exited the room and went to a long narrow hallway. Right next to their room was a staircase leading up to another level of the inn. The staircase was weirdly painted lavender, and

"Maybe these stairs lead to the roof," Noriko suggested looking at them curiously.

"Maybe, Maybe not," Izark replied. "Those men should be looking for us through the inn by now,"

"Then let's take these stairs, I'm sure we can get away," Noriko said looking at him.

"Then let's hurry" Izark said. They both began climbing the stairs, but just as they disappeared up the stairs, the stairs disappeared from the hall.

---

"IZARK, WHERE ARE WE!?" Noriko cried nervously as she was consumed by total darkness. "Izark?" She looked around but only saw darkness. "**IZARK!**"

There was absolute silence, not even the wind made a sound. Noriko shuddered, She whispered Izark's name again, but there was still silence. Noriko looked around again, everything was black, she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"**_IZARK!!!_**" She screamed. Nothing but silence, her tears now broke loose, crouched down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. _Izark where are you? Where am I? I'm scared! God I'm Scared! I wanna be with Izark! _

"Don't distress Awakening, you are safe,"

To be Continued...

---


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this chapter! The next one's probably the last one!_

_- - -_

"Huh?" Noriko shot up at the sound of a soft voice.

She looked around, but saw nothing but the never-ending dark void that surrounded her. Her eyes welled up in tears once more. _What's happening?! I swear I heard a voice! I know I Did!_ She raised her hands up to her head and yank her hair in frustration. Noriko began to sob uncontrollably, and hicupped every few seconds. This went on for what seemed like an eternal cycle. She moved her head up, and opened her eyes. Still in darkness. Her feet, tired from supporting her crouched body, lost balance. Making Noriko fall on her behind. She laid her hands on her knees and began another fit of tears.

"Do not cry Awakening, You may be reunited with the Sky Demon soon," Noriko lifted her head up slowly. She was sure she heard a voice this time. To her surprise a small pudgy woman had appeared before her.

It was surprising to see her dressed in a simple Kimono, and not in the traditional wear of this world, and she spoke Japanese too. Her hair was scarlet red, and short to her chin. Her skin was tan, and she held her hand out to supposably hold a small orb of light that floated over it. Noriko gaped in amazement. About to ask who she was, Noriko found she could not speak a word, and her tears slipped out in their place. The woman smiled sadly.

"You truly are a mess dear, come I'll help you up," The woman stuck her hand out further than the other one 'holding' their source of light. Noriko took her hand and stood without difficulty. Her eyes widened when she saw she was about a head taller than than the woman before her, and she looked so much older. The woman lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her cheek. Noriko raised an eyebrow confused.

"Tears are the summer showers of the soul dear," Noriko gasped and rubbed her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress, wiping away the moisture of the drops. She then turned her attention back to the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked in her native language, feeling slightly relieved in doing so, she hadn't spoken a word of Japanese since she learned the new language.

"I am Dabria, a guardian spirit of hope and faith in this world Awakening," She stated. Noriko peered at her face to realize for the first time that her eyes gleamed light blue. _Guardian Spirit? It must have been her who tossed me in this world..._

"Where exactly am I? And where is Izark?"

"Don't worry about where you are Awakening, this is not exactally a realistic location. And the sky demon is safe no need to worry over him," She said with a small smile.

"Um... Why am I here?"

"To choose your destiny"

"Choose my destiny? Now?"

"Of course, You were pulled out of your own world to fulfill the destiny of another against your will, so I am here to give you an option,"

"To go back home?!" Dabria nodded.

Noriko couldn't help but smile. She is being given the chance to return home. Back to her Family, her country, and her friends. She felt an overpowering warmth spread over her. She hunched her shoulders, her excitement getting the best her.

"I had a feeling this would make you feel very happy," Dabria said, watching Noriko burst with happiness. So much so, a few tears of happiness rolled out.

"Thank you so much Dabria-san, I can't believe that I can actually return to my world!"

"Well, start believing," Dabria chuckled

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this world, and what I've gone through!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that,"

"What...Why?"

"The situation is that you won't be sent to your world with your memories," Dabria explained with a stern voice, Noriko's smile faded. "You will forget everything that happened here, and you will forget this world even exists,"

"Even Izark..."

"Yes, even the Sky demon,"

Noriko looked down at her feet, thinking over what she was just told. Remembering all the times she helped Izark, and how he helped her back. How he spent time outta everyday to teach her his language, his constant lovable teases, how could she possibly leave him behind after all they've gone through together? After everything he did for her? And to even consider him coming with her was too much for the sake of reality.

"Are you considering on staying Awakening?" Dabria asked observing her face.

"I was just thinking... What would be the right thing to do?"

"That is for you to decide, but If you decide to leave and return home, The prophecy of the Sky Demon will not come to be," Noriko looked up at her.

"You mean, Izark will be safe,"

"Yes, of course, You are the Awakening without you , his most horrible traits will remain concealed to the end of time,"

"And he'll forget me?"

"Yes he will Awakening, so what is your choice?"

- - -

_Okay, I rushed a bit through the ending part... but I was in a hurry, I had to leave for something important... Really sorry for the long wait!_

_And yes, the story was meant to be short._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay last chapter; sorry for making you all wait so long!_

_Life's hard and I can't spend my whole life writing fan fiction._

- - -

Her hands clasped the middle of her chest tightly, trembling from frustration. She tried to hold back her tears, knowing that crying wouldn't solve any of her problems, but still her emotions betrayed her, and crystal clear drops slipped out.

It was understandable, due to the life-changing decision given to her. She knew that she could not have both her true love, and her caring family. That is the way life is, you can only chose one path. She realized this a few days after arriving here. She thought she would never see her Father, Mother, or Brother ever again, but yet here she was about to chose her fate. Had this been 3 years ago, she would have gladly chosen to leave, but now Izark needed her more than ever and how could she leave him! She loved him, and she would probably never love anyone the way she loves him.

But if she did choose to leave, Izark would be safe. He would not fear being captured by Rachef and Kaymos, he could live a normal life. Forgetting he was ever the Sky Demon, wouldn't he?

"Dabria!" She called out suddenly

"Yes Awakening?"

"Izark will forget he was the Sky demon if I leave, right?" Dabria kept a stern, blank gaze on Noriko, As if thinking her words carefully.

"Even though I have the power to clean away the memory of those who know him, He is far more powerful than I, and I cannot relinquish his knowledge of being the Sky demon that would wipe away memories of his entire life. Forgetting you would be the best I could do for him,"

"And he'll forget everything we went through, all the people we met?"

"Yes, every last detail that includes you would be forgotten,"

"But, wouldn't he be aware of losing his power, wouldn't he wonder what happened all these years?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Then wouldn't he be suspicious?"

"Of what Awakening?"

"Of all the time that has passed, and that he wouldn't remember a thing, don't you think he might try to find out what happened to him?"

"Do you believe he could solve such a mystery?" Noriko stayed quiet, looking down into the darkness below, trying to make sense to her own question.

"Awakening, you must choose soon, I can't freeze time forever,"

A silent whimper escaped Noriko's lips, as she felt hopelessness settle in.

What should she do, if she chose to stay she would never see her family again, and if she messes up like she usually does, Izark could end up in the greedy hands of Rachef, or killed by Kaymos! She didn't want to leave Izark, but wouldn't it be best for the both of them? Plus they would forget they ever met each other, neither of them would regret.

But still, she loves him so much! How could she pass up on this love, one she'll probably never have again!

_What should I do…?_

"Dear Awakening, There is no need to be so frustrated…" Noriko stared at the kind Deity before her.

"You must not make this decision on what you SHOULD do, but on what you WANT to do, that is why I have given you this choice dear,"

Noriko gasped, her eyes widening. She felt like such a fool all of a sudden. Modesty should not interfere with her decisions in life. There are moments like these that made her feel so stupid and self-esteemless. Dabria is exactly right; her choice should come from her heart.

"What do you really want the most?"

_Izark. I want to be with him._

Noriko looked up at the awaiting Guardian. Thinking twice on her choice, she might not ever have another chance to change her fate. Is this what she truly wants?

_Yes, I want to live my life with Izark, no matter what the cost. I love my family, and I'll miss my friends, but I __**WANT **__to be here. With Him._

"Dabria!"

"Yes Awakening?"

"I want to stay, I want to be here and be with Izark,"

She made a small smile, and bowed to her.

"As you wish Awakening, You have chosen your fate,"

Noriko gasped as the orb disappeared, leaving her alone in the darkness.

_She's gone. But what do I do now?__ Do I jus-_

_**FLASH**_

A cycle of light opened up beneath her feet, and engulfed the entire void surrounding Noriko.

"Noriko?" Came Izark's voice.

Noriko gasped, "IZARK!!" Such happiness grabbed at her heart. Izark was here, she was back, but why was everything still dark?

"Noriko, Open your eyes…"

"Huh, open my eyes?" It was true, she had been in the dark for so long, and she forgot the obvious medium of opening her eyelids. They instantly shot open, but the brightness of the sun blinded her eyes, closing her eyelids over them again.

"Are you okay Noriko?" asked Izark, she nodded and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She smiled, crying tears of happiness. Izark looked at her strangely.

"I'm so glad," Noriko said. Then a thought crossed her mind that brushed away her smile. She looked around her. They were on the roof of the hotel. She looked behind her to where supposedly the stairs should be, but they weren't.

"The stairs, they vanished! They were right behind us," Izark exclaimed surprised.

"Then I really was…," Noriko murmured to herself, thinking back on Dabria, and the dark void. A smile spread on her face again. The gods gave her the adventure, people in her world would die for, and a love most would treasure. She knew she made the right choice, in her heart and to her destiny.

"Noriko, come on! Remember we have those thugs trailing behind us!" Noriko looked at Izark, and felt warmth in her chest.

_I know I made the right choice…_

"Noriko, are you okay? What's wrong?" Izark asked, worrying over her strange behavior.

"It's nothing! Come on!" She responded, grabbing his hand and rushing to the edge of the building where they would hop to the ground and escape through the forest.

In a strange way, she felt happy feeling the adrenaline of escaping, plus holding Izark's hand. It was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

One day they would find a way back to her world. After all the chaos has been solved here, she will return with Izark. And like every other girl dreams of having, they will live happily ever after.

- - -

There you go the end. Sorry about the rushed ending once again! Remember to review!


End file.
